


Changing Lanes

by mcphone



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcphone/pseuds/mcphone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony离开了，但是Steve可以发誓Tony还在他身边。这次他真的能留住Tony吗？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“你逃不掉的。”Steve说。  
回答他的只有沉默，连空气仿佛都静止不动。  
他光着脚站在凌晨2点的起居室里，脚底传来地板的触感，提醒着他现在不是梦境。  
“Tony，我知道你在这里。”他说，环视着房间，想象着Tony站在窗前、Tony站在沙发后面、Tony站在角落里，满心期待着有那么一瞬间，Tony能从空气中浮现，和他四目相对。  
他摒住呼吸，侧耳倾听。  
那撞击着耳膜的心跳声是他的，还是Tony的？  
“我会在你的共感里。”Tony曾这样说。  
“你这个懦夫！作为你的丈夫，我要求你立刻出来见我！”他大声说。  
寂静震耳欲聋，有如无声的嘲笑。  
“Fine，我能坚持一整晚！”Steve说，大步走进厨房，哗啦一声拉开冰箱门，把里面所有的食物都抱出来倒在茶几上，然后他把昨天剩下的冷咖啡倒进马克杯里，坐到沙发上。  
“Long live Tony Stark！”他高声念道，举起马克杯做了个夸张的敬酒动作。  
如果有人看见现在的他，肯定会大惊小怪地尖叫，“西海岸最好的机甲驾驶员疯了！”但是谁又能阻止他呢？今天没有城市被摧毁，他只是个坐在起居室里悼念亡夫的中年男人。  
如今，怪兽入侵已经不再那么频繁，他能够获准搬离基地，在西雅图拥有自己的一套小屋。或许等这一切结束后，他还能够回到纽约，回到他在布鲁克林的小公寓。那里条件不好，但依然是他的家，是在这个疯狂的世界里属于他自己的地方。  
在这个没有了Tony的世界里。  
他估计是不会搬回复仇者大厦了，从几年前第一代怪兽出现开始，复仇者就分散去了西海岸的各大城市参与抵抗，其中有的人在任务中牺牲或失踪，有的人因重伤调回了纽约或者西部的疗养基地，剩下为数不多的复仇者依然保持着定期的联系。  
他最后一次见到他们是在Tony的葬礼上，但那时他正处于随时可能歇斯底里的状态，队友们的眼中全是同情和悲哀。  
他对自己当天的表现非常懊恼。  
或许当他退役后，他可以踏上重新集结复仇者的道路，他将重建这个帝国，训练下一任的领导者，为秩序的恢复而努力。  
“如果你在的话，一切就简单多了。”Steve小声说。  
外面停着他的昆式喷射机和飞行摩托，房屋四周隐藏着二十四小时监视的神盾特工，他没有什么好担心的。除了他自己的精神状况。  
但他知道自己没有发疯——他不是没怀疑过自己，也接受过神盾的精神评估，但是结果显示一切正常。  
问题是，Steve知道事实不是这样，Tony就在他身边，这一点他可以确信。  
当他在基地走动时，可以通过眼角的余光看到Tony。  
当他早晨醒来时，可以在枕头上嗅到Tony头发的气味。  
当他走进起居室时，可以感受到沙发因有人刚刚做过而留下的温度。  
当他透过窗户向外张望时，可以在玻璃上看到因鼻息形成的小片水雾。  
Tony就在这里，此时此刻，和他同处一室，但因为某种原因，他看不到Tony。  
就在5分钟前，在惊醒的前几秒，Steve在半梦半醒间感到身旁的床垫凹陷了下去，他听到规律而平静的呼吸，感受到微微的热量温暖着他的手臂，弧反应堆发出的淡蓝色光芒像是无声的梦境一样透过他的眼睑，他睁开眼，看到Tony的轮廓就在他身侧。  
当他清醒过来时，卧室里只剩下了他一个人。  
这不公平，他这样想，然后他就这么说出来了。  
“凭什么你是安然逃脱的那个？”他对着黑乎乎的起居室说。  
“我会在你的共感里。”Tony曾这样说。  
管他天煞的共感，我要你在这里，现在。  
“出来，告诉我，我到底是不是疯了？”Steve说，“这就是我要求的一切。”  
他喝下第二杯咖啡，靠在沙发上闭上眼睛。  
当他醒来时已经是早上7点多了。他挣扎着爬起来，坐在沙发上等待大脑逐渐清醒。  
晨光中的起居室看起来狭小而普通，完全没有了夜晚时的魔力和神秘。无论昨晚Tony是否在这里，他现在都已经离开了。  
Steve苦笑着，伸手去拿马克杯。  
然后他的手停在半空中。  
茶几上一片狼藉，但是在边缘，远离沙发的那一侧，有一个空掉的方形玻璃酒杯，里面剩下一点浅得几乎不能覆盖杯底的琥珀色液体。  
Steve把玻璃杯拿在手里，看着上面留下的淡淡唇痕和指印出神。他将杯口靠近鼻子嗅了嗅，威士忌，酒精已经挥发得所剩无几。  
“你这个混蛋。”Steve轻轻地说。


	2. Chapter 2

Steve抹掉脸上的水珠，冲镜子里张望。那张脸看上去很疲惫，眼中布满血丝，蓝绿色的双眸在发黄的灯光中呈现出淡淡的棕色，下巴上有些没刮干净的胡渣。  
“你不应该在这里，这里是男用盥洗室。”他说，转过身面对满头红发的女人。  
“我知道。”Natasha说。   
Steve拿起毛巾擦干脸和双手，“我猜你有话要说。”  
“不，”Natasha挑了挑眉毛，“我只是突然对男用盥洗室的构造非常好奇。”  
Steve弯了弯嘴角，“跟我来吧，他们还留着我的房间。”  
他们走出盥洗室，穿过长长的走廊。偶尔路过的几个人一见到他们都扭过头加快脚步，这不禁让Steve怀疑走在他后面的Natasha正在用眼神把路人赶跑，但他没有回头确认。  
“那么，”Steve说，关上房门，“你的手臂恢复得如何了？”  
“让人沮丧地慢。”Natasha说，坐到他床上。  
“抱歉。”Steve说，抱着双臂。  
很好，Natasha选择了最不具威胁的姿势，这至少说明了她不打算对Steve展开审讯。  
“你和Bucky都失准了。”她说，“这可是头一次。”  
“不会再发生了。”Steve立刻保证。今天的校准简直是灾难，Bucky差点受了伤。  
“你不能保证。”她说，“但这不是我来的目的。”  
Natasha沉默了一会儿，盯着Steve的眼睛。他也没说话，等待着她继续。  
“Bucky在你的脑袋里看到了不寻常的东西。”最终她说。  
“我知道这对他来说太难承受了。”Steve说，“他会通过我的眼睛看到自己坠落悬崖，会看到Peggy死去的脸，会看到他自己差点将匕首隔开我的喉咙。或许让我当他的驾驶搭档风险太大了。”  
“他对这些都有心理准备，”Natasha抖了抖红发，好像在驱赶掉无意义的念头，“但当他进入你脑袋时，却看到了意料之外的东西。”  
“他说他看到了什么？”  
“一切。”Natasha回答。  
当然，Bucky看到了一切。  
他会看到Tony，微笑的Tony，熟睡的Tony，神采飞扬的Tony，以及面甲碎裂的Tony。  
他也会看到Steve，被突然变成盔甲的驾驶服困住的Steve，被麻醉后放进逃生舱的Steve，半夜坐在起居室沙发上的Steve。  
“Natasha，”Steve说，“直说吧，看在往日的份上。”  
“你最近有没有觉得什么不对劲？”Natasha眯起眼睛。  
Steve点了一下头，“没有，一切正常。”  
“当着我的面撒谎，好一个‘往日’。”Natasha站起来，走到他面前。他后退了半步，背部顶上了墙壁。  
“Steve，”她说，“我关心你，我们都是。如果正在你身上发生的事情会危及你的安全，你必须告诉我们。”  
“我能处理自己的问题。”  
“我知道你能。”她说，“但不要忘了，你不是一个人，你还有我们。”  
说完，她向门口走去，然后关门前停了一下，“我拒绝让除你之外的其他人代替我驾驶Cherno Alpha，别让我后悔我的决定。”

 

Tony没有再出现。  
当他闭上双眼时，Tony没有再透过卧室的窗户朝里张望。  
当他醒来时，没有人挪动过他的拖鞋。  
当他走进驾驶舱里，只有Bucky在对他微笑。  
脑袋中的一个灵魂突然沉默了。  
再一次。

“我在哪里见过你！”棕发女孩大声说，将胳膊支在吧台上。  
这是个叫做‘怪兽之地’的市区小俱乐部，很受年轻人欢迎。故意做旧的砖墙上用荧光涂料画着不同颜色的各代简笔怪兽，招牌自调饮料叫做‘Kaiju Blue’。  
“很有这个可能。”Steve朝女孩露出微笑，然后冲酒保喊，“三杯冰啤酒，谢谢！”  
“Darcy.”女孩凑近说，努力让声音盖过的音乐。  
“Steve.”他微微点了一下头。  
“这名字很适合你。”Darcy微笑着，把头发拨到肩膀后面，“那么，告诉我，Steve（她加重了语气），你今晚是一个人吗？”  
“不。”他朝角落桌子旁的Bucky和Natasha示意。  
“你知道我说的‘一个人’不是那个意思。”Darcy挑了挑眉毛。  
“你怎么看出来我是单身的？”Steve好奇地问，“那边坐着的可能是我的女朋友，或男朋友。”  
“过来我告诉你，”Darcy做了个鬼脸，“看到那个小伙子看那红发姑娘的眼神了吗？”  
“我明白了。”Steve回答。Bucky今晚就没把目光从Natasha身上移开过一秒钟。  
“而且，看到那姑娘肩膀对着的方向吗？”Darcy继续说，“她接受了他的示好，并且很受用。”  
“他们在一起很久了。”Steve承认。  
“而你全身上下都在悲惨地尖叫着‘我是单身！’”  
“其实没有那么明显。”  
“相信我，Darcy Lewis从不出错。”她说，喝掉了自己的龙舌兰酒，然后打了个响指，“嘿！我想起来在哪里见过你了！你之前是不是上过某本杂志的封面？”  
“那你肯定把我和其他人搞混了。”Steve笑着摇头。他没有出现在哪本杂志上过，Tony倒是经常出现。  
想到Tony让他觉得心里泛起温暖和酸楚，这也让周围噪杂的音乐和拥挤的人群突然变得不能忍受了。  
酒保把三大杯冰啤酒放到他面前，他很小心地端起来。  
“我猜我今晚不能带你回家了，Steve。”Darcy说。  
“这是我自2018年以来最大的遗憾。”他说，礼貌地道别，慢慢穿过人群回到Bucky和Natasha这里。  
“说真的？”Bucky皱着眉头，“连电话都没拿到？”  
“我只是去帮你们拿酒。”Steve说，坐到椅子上。  
“她明显很喜欢你。”Natasha说，“就比如现在，她还在悄悄往这边张望。”  
Steve和Bucky一起回头去看，Darcy飞快地把头转了过去。  
“你需要这个，老兄。”Bucky说。  
“不，我不需要。”Steve吞下一大口啤酒。  
“你上一次做爱是什么时候了？”Bucky追问，然后发出了尖叫声。  
“闭上嘴，你这个智障！”Natasha咬着牙说。  
“3个月，”Steve回答，“已经3个月了。”  
“抱歉，我不是故意——”Bucky连忙说，但是Steve突然听不见他说话了。因为他的目光死死地盯着舞池中央。  
Tony站在人群中，脸色在忽明忽灭的灯光中显得非常苍白。迎着Steve的目光，他弯了弯嘴角，露出一个苦涩的笑容。  
Steve跳起来，撞翻了椅子，拨开人群挤进舞池。  
“你去哪里？！”Bucky在他后面大声喊。  
“Tony！”Steve大喊，但这时音乐切换到一首异常振奋人心的欧陆舞曲，所有的人都开始欢呼，并同时加大了扭动的幅度，这给Steve在人群中穿行造成了很大的困难。  
“抱歉，借过！”Steve连连说，在舞池中左冲右撞，将每个身高差不多的人都扳过肩膀来仔细辨认。最终他一无所获地迷失在旋转舞动的人群中。  
一个人拉住他的胳膊，Steve飞快地转过头，对上了Bucky焦急的眼睛。  
“你还好吗？”他问。  
“Tony，”Steve从喉咙里发出声音，“我看见他了。”  
“你醉了。”Bucky说，按住他的双臂，就好像害怕他会突然发狂打人。  
Steve低垂着手臂表示自己不会乱来，但是他飞快地说着，好像这样就能说服Bucky帮他一起寻找。  
“我看见他了，他就站在这里，穿着出事当天的便服。这是我第一次重新看见他，之前我只是能每时每刻地感受到他在我身边。你知道的，你到过我脑袋里！但是刚刚我看到他了——”  
“嘘，冷静下来，”Bucky用额头贴上Steve的额头，声音就像在哄一个小孩子，“Tony死了，我们看着他被下葬。你看到的只不过是他在共感中的残留部分。”  
“不。我知道我看到了什么。”Steve喃喃地说。  
“Steve，你只是喝醉了。”  
Steve闭上眼睛，仍由Bucky带着他一起跪在地板上。  
他们跪在舞池的正中央，额头紧贴着彼此。俱乐部里音乐声震耳欲聋，人群小心地为他们让出一个圈，但是没人真的对这两个男人感到好奇。战争让人们看尽了悲剧，已经没有什么能让他们真正感到惊讶。就像今晚，所有出现在这个俱乐部里的人，都是为了同一个目的。  
逃离。


	3. Chapter 3

当Steve认真照镜子时，终于注意到了发色的变化。  
最近几个月来他照镜子时都非常匆忙，只是简单看一下自己是否整洁，这导致他现在才发现了那些的细小改变。  
略微变深的金发颜色是最明显的，其他的还包括眉间的皱纹更深了，眼角的弧度因为睡眠不好也有所不同，还有他的眼珠颜色真的更暗了。  
是因为辐射的关系吗？或许他异于常人的体质导致他对机甲里的辐射更敏感。  
他决定明天将这个猜想报告给Bette。  
他盯着镜子里的自己，强迫自己做了个微笑的表情。  
镜子里有种东西稍纵即逝。  
Steve瞪大眼睛，努力回想刚才掠过的念头是什么，但是那个念头像是沉入湖底的鱼，你隔着水面越是想要看清它，越是无法捕捉到它的样子，最终这个念头完全消失了。

 

“你注意到我的头发有什么不同了吗？”Steve问，坐在病床上。  
Bette歪着脑袋打量了好一会儿，然后疑惑地开口，“它变得更短了？”  
Steve弯了弯嘴角。  
“新发型很适合你。”Bette说，然后低头在StarkPad上输入一些数据。  
“谢谢。”  
“那么，检查结果各项都挺正常，除了——”Bette抬起眼睛看着他，“你的心率和以前相比有点变化，你最近有感到什么不舒服吗？”  
“没有，至少不明显。”  
“真有趣，因为你以往的身体检查结果都惊人地稳定。”她说，“食欲不振？失眠？过度运动？”  
“事实上，我最近确实睡得不好。”Steve承认。  
“你想要点安眠药吗？”  
“好的，或许它会有帮助。”   
“别按常人四倍的量服用，它可能会杀死你。”Bette说。  
“我会很小心的。”

 

“Cherno Alpha，怪兽Otachi在你的九点钟方向。”Jarvis的声音传来。  
“我什么都看不到！”Bucky大喊。  
突然右边的海水分开，跃起的怪兽咬住了Cherno Alpha的胸甲。  
“右拳！”Steve大吼，Cherno Alpha挥拳砸在怪兽下颚上，它朝后倒进海里，然后重新浮出海面。  
怪兽发动了第二波攻击，Cherno Alpha擎住它脖子后方，朝它的肚子挥拳攻击。  
一下，两下，打偏了，第三下，开始放电蓄力。  
突然机甲后方遭到重击，Cherno Alpha猛烈地摇晃。  
“狗娘养的，它们有两个！”Bucky咒骂。话音未落，驾驶舱被撕开了一条口子。  
“Cherno Alpha驾驶舱损坏，我们需要支援！”Steve大声说。  
“Striker正在赶过来。”Clint的声音传来，“坚持住！”  
蓝色的酸液像是瀑布一样倾泻下来，驾驶舱前方融化了，暴雨夹杂着狂风灌进来。  
通过共感，Steve接收到一阵恐惧和慌乱，他转头看向Bucky，发现他的驾驶服上沾满了酸液。  
“天杀的！”Bucky说，瞪大眼睛看着嘶嘶冒烟的左手。  
“Jarvis！”Steve喊。  
共感断了，Bucky的指挥服背部忽然打开，推进器开始喷射。  
“你这个混蛋！”Bucky大骂，试图抓住一根电缆，但是Jarvis已经控制着他的指挥服，让他像钢铁侠一样飞了出去。  
Steve看着推进器发出的蓝光在雨夜中逐渐远离，怪兽Leatherback试图抬手阻拦，但是Jarvis导航着盔甲绕开了，最终Bucky消失在视线里。  
“来啊，混蛋！”Steve大喊，挥动装甲手臂朝Leatherback发动攻击。  
他失去了Bucky，导致机甲右翼偏弱，很快身后的Otachi咬住了Cherno Alpha的手臂。  
“该死！”Steve咒骂，朝着向他奔来的Leatherback伸出左臂，准备释放电击。  
“这就是为什么你需要一个副驾驶。”Tony说。  
Steve惊讶地转过头，看到Tony站在Bucky原先的位置朝他微笑，他还穿着Gipsy Danger的驾驶服，但他的驾驶服看上去完好如新。  
Steve说不出话来。  
“我知道你想说什么，‘Tony你这个混蛋跑到哪里去了？你知道我想你想得差点疯掉吗？Bla bla’，但让我们现在还是专注于眼前的问题吧——比如这只比Hulk更凶残的丑陋大家伙？”Tony说，挥动右臂，Steve帮助他施力，一起将咬住机甲右臂的Otachi砸到了从正面方发动攻击的Leatherback身上。  
“看到了？团队合作！”Tony说。  
“注意前方！”Steve大声说，纵使身处凶险绝境，但只要Tony和他并肩站着，他胸中便充满勇气和希望。  
Leatherback站了起来，向 Cherno Alpha挥拳，Steve和Tony抬起手抓住了它的前爪，两方开始角力。  
Otachi朝他们游来，在波涛中时隐时现，像一条巨大的海蛇。  
“记得试图征服地球的那个驯鹿脑袋吗？”Tony说，吃力地举着手臂。  
“现在不是聊天的好时机！”Steve咬着牙说。  
“我的意思是，如果他能带着Fenrir和Jormungandr来将这些怪兽全部打趴下，我愿意跪下来亲吻他的靴子，高呼吾王万岁！”  
“真是精彩的振奋士气演说，如果我们不是马上要死掉的话！”Steve冲他吼。  
海中的Otachi跃起，朝他们袭来，突然出现的Striker从侧面拦住了它，一个过肩摔将它甩出去。  
“吻我的屁股吧！”Clint大喊。  
“完美的时机！”Tony欢呼，然后扭头面对Steve，“电击？”  
“正合我意！”  
Cherno Alpha的手臂开始蓄电，蓝光闪耀，Leatherback试图挣脱，但是Steve和Tony牢牢抓住它不放，最终电力释放，像是数道闪电在机甲和怪兽之间炸开。怪兽沉重的躯体倒下了，没入海水中。  
Cherno Alpha转过身，跑去支援Striker。  
几英里之外，Striker正在和Otachi纠缠，它们互相隔着一段距离对峙着，双方都没有发起进攻。  
“这已经开始变得无聊了。”Clint的声音从通讯器中传来。  
“当心，它会喷射酸液！”Steve提醒，加快了奔跑的脚步。  
“去他妈的环境污染，你攻击Cap，你死得很难看！”Coulson恼怒地说。  
然后他们看到Striker的胸甲打开，导弹尽数射出击中了怪兽，红色的火焰和蓝色的血液照亮了海面，然后一切重新归于平静，只剩下暴风雨和起伏的大海。  
“比不上我的斥力炮。”Tony酸酸地评价。  
“Cap，你刚才那几下真是酷毙了！”Clint欢快的声音传来，“我都不知道你一个人可以如此漂亮地驾驶机甲！”  
Cherno Alpha损坏的驾驶舱内无人回答。  
“你不是真实的，对不对？”Steve转过头问。  
Tony叹了口气。  
“你只是在我的脑袋里，”Steve继续说，声音颤抖，“你只是我的‘幽灵同步’反应。”  
“在我们的共感里，我是真实的。”Tony回答，“还有，你没有疯掉。”  
Steve闭上眼睛，等他再次睁开来，Tony已经不见了。  
雨水打进驾驶舱，远处Striker正在向他走来。

早晨7点，Steve站在浴室的镜子前端详自己。  
“我怎么会没有发现？”他低声说，抬手抚摸自己的眉毛。  
镜子里的脸融合了另一个人的五官特征。一头棕发，眉毛变成了深色，微微向上扬起。他的嘴唇变薄了，嘴唇上方和下巴上也长出了深色的胡子，眼珠现在是饱含神采的棕色。  
Steve弯起嘴角，他日夜思念的那张脸在镜子里冲他回以微笑。  
“Hey，Tony.”Steve轻轻地说。

 

The end


End file.
